black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Combos
Combos '''are a series of multiple attacks connected one after the other, all while the opponent is suspended in hitstun. During a combo, the enemy is unable to do anything but be dealt damage, unless their class is equipped with Breakout. Combos are (usually) the primary form of securing damage and killing the opponent, provided the player is skilled enough to land the beginning hit. For a list of combos for each class, see the class's respective Class Guide. Combo Meter Combos are gauged with the '''Combo Meter, which is found on the left side of the screen. The Combo Meter is responsible for detailing everything about the player's current attack. The Combo Meter consists of four readings: #'Hit Count' - The amount of hits the player's current combo consists of. #'Damage Count' - The cumulative damage of the player's entire combo -- can be used to test individual attacks' damage values if performed raw. #'Time Remaining' - The time left until the player's current combo ends. When this meter is depleted, the enemy that was previously subjected to a combo will recover. #'Combo Rating' - Cosmetic letter grade that increases based on the damage of the player's current combo. Does not affect combat. There are four Combo Ratings: #*'D Rating ' (~0-200 damage) #*'C Rating' (~200-300 damage) #*'B Rating' (~300-500 damage) #*'A Rating' (~500-700 damage) #*'S Rating' (~700-900 damage) #*'S+ Rating' (~900+ damage) Scaling In Black Magic II, every combo -- no matter how extensive -- can only deal a certain amount of damage. Scaling is responsible for slowly decreasing damage dealt during a combo, until it eventually maximizes at a certain amount. This amount is based on the scaling assigned to the combo's beginning attack. Moves with higher risk when performed generally having lower scaling, allowing the following combo to deal higher damage. There are five ratings of Scaling: *'A- Scaling' (150 maximum damage) *'A Scaling' (300 maximum damage) *'B Scaling' (400 maximum damage) *'C Scaling' (600 maximum damage) *'D Scaling' (1000 maximum damage) Scaling is applied by target, meaning that hitting two opponents at once will not double the attacker's combo's scaling, but two attackers hitting one opponent will. Combo Notations Nearly every input in the game can be abbreviated as a special combo notation to more easily transcribe and share combos. Although disorienting to learn at first, combo notations have proven to be both more efficient and sophisticated in writing combos than simply using the inputs' subjective hotkeys, which can be changed in-game and are therefore different for certain players. 'Autocombos' *'L.AC '(Light Autocombo) *'H.AC '(Heavy Autocombo) *'J.AC '(Jumping Autocombo) *'JH.AC '(Jumping Heavy Autocombo) Autocombo notations are followed by a number that indicates the amount of inputs (L.AC3 = pressing L.AC 3 times). 'Specials and Universal Skills' *'SP '(Special, followed by the number of the specific Special, e.g. SP2 = Special 2) *'GB' (Guardbreak) *'LC '(Launcher) Break Skill *'BK '(Breakdown) *'BT '(Breakthrough) *'BO '(Breakout) *'BP' (Breakpoint) 'Modifiers' *'Mod1 '(Modifier 1) *'Mod2 '(Modifier 2) Modifier notiations are followed by the move they are modifying (Mod1 SP5 = holding the Modifier 1 key while using SP5). 'Airdashes and Mobility' *'BD' (Backdash) *'AD' (Airdash) **'AD1' (Mod1/upward airdash) **'AD2 '(Mod2/downward airdash) *'180ºturn' (Turn the character 180º) *'90ºturn '(Turn the character 90º) 'Miscellaneous' *'(w)' (Wait, or pause before continuing with the next input) *'slow(' (Slow, with the inputs that are performed slowly in the following parentheses) *'D.' (a Doppelgänger move followed by the attack relevant, e.g. D.SP2 = Doppelgä''nger SP2).'' *'Lock / SLock '(Activate Lock-on' or Shiftlock camera respectively)'' Cancels A 'cancel '''is a deliberate interruption or "cancelling" of an attack by the player with another input (usually dashing or jumping) in order to gain some advantage in extending their combo. 'Jump Cancel A jump cancel is where the player jumps in place of the next attack of a combo. For example, Kurai can jump cancel after L.AC2 and transition straight into J.AC2, allowing him a quick transition into an aerial combo. 'Dash Cancel' A dash cancel is where the player performs a specific type of dash (typically an airdash) in place of the next attack of a combo. For example, Kurai can airdash onto the other side of an enemy after J.AC2 and perform J.AC2 again. This can also be done with a Mod2 airdash followed by an immediate jump. 'Block Cancel' ' '''A '''block cancel' is where the player very briefly blocks in place of the next attack of a combo. For example, Assailant can block after H.AC3 and immediately pick the opponent back up with L.AC3, allowing a transition from H.AC to L.AC without the use of SP4. Resets A reset '''is an adept combo technique where the player intentionally ends, or "drops" a combo only to set the opponent up for another. This resets '''scaling, as during a reset, one combo ends and another quickly begins. This tech is optimal for maximizing damage and avoiding an extensive combo with ultimately little damage due to the combo's high length and scaling. Resets can be performed in a variety of ways, and the method in doing so depends on the player's currently selected class. For example, Assailant's most common reset is setting the enemy up with J.AC3, then immediately airdashing downwards (AD2) onto the ground and facing the opponent with a 180 degree turn. Assailant then flattens the opponent with GB as soon as they recover, picking them right back up into another combo. When performed with 2D Lock-on, Assailant will face the opponent automatically when reaching the ground. Category:Offense